


Občas je i ústup výhra

by Naerikil



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Charles vybírá auto.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Občas je i ústup výhra

Odbilo sedm hodin a Horst postavil na stůl talíře s večeří.  
"Přemýšlím, že bychom si mohli pořídit auto," nadhodil Charles a napíchl bramboru.  
"To není špatný nápad. Jaké?" zeptal se a neznámému by se na té otázce nezdálo nic divného. Ale Charles už ho znal a dobře si všiml, jak se mu při tom blýsklo v očích.  
"No napadlo mě… Jaguár teď přišel s dobrým modelem," řekl co možná nejméně konfliktním hlasem a ze všech sil se pokoušel vyhnout hádce. Auta s Horstem probírali už mnohokrát a byla to jedna z mála věcí, při které Horst stále pevně stál za svou rodnou zemí.  
"To ano, ale pořád dost zaostává za německými."  
"To bych tak úplně netvrdil…" zabručel si pod nos a znepokojeně si uvědomil, že Horstův decentní německý přízvuk se stává výraznější. A to nikdy nebylo dobré znamení.  
"Myslím, že v Norsku jsem ti přesně řekl, proč jsou německá auta lepší. A řekl jsem ti to ještě mnohokrát potom. Já vím!" přerušil rázně Charlese, který se nadechoval, aby si hájil svůj výběr vozidla. "Elegance, styl, blablabla. A k čemu nám to bude, až se ta vaše krabička na kolečkách uprostřed cesty rozsype? A jestli zase hodláš argumentovat, že je nuda mít auto typu spolehlivá žena, která ti chystá večeři přesně na sedmou, doporučoval bych ti podívat se, co máš na stole a kolik je hodin."  
Počkal chvíli, jestli už smršť slov s německým akcentem ustala, a pak si dovolil dotčeně poznamenat: "To by mě ani nenapadlo." Ačkoli přesně něco v tom stylu se chystal říct. Přirovnání ke spolehlivé ženě používal často, když se s někým bavil o autech. Asi by už to neměl dělat, když má doma Němce, který je přesný jako hodinky. "Neříkám, že musíme mít nutně anglické auto." Ve skutečnosti ještě před chvílí by na jinou variantu nehodlal přistoupit. Ale angličtina s výrazným německým přízvukem ho varovala, že pokud chce i nadále mít klidnou rodinnou pohodu, měl by názor přehodnotit. Ačkoli byl Horst malý Němec, vztekat se dokázal za dva velké, a navíc pěkně dlouho. "Jen jsem říkal, že bychom nějaké to naše mohli zvážit. Ale nechme to teď být. Probereme to jindy, ano, Schätzchen?" S nadějí se na něj podíval, aby zjistil, jestli zafungovala jeho poslední záchrana v podobě německého láskyplného oslovení. Zdálo se, že ano. Horst sice ještě vypadal nabručeně, ale rychle ho špatná nálada opouštěla. Vzal si talíř s jídlem, přesedl si vedle něj a za chvíli z něj byl zase ten krotký a přítulný Horst.

Nemohl si odpustit samolibý úšklebek, když při víkendovém výletě v jejich novém německém autě míjeli už třetího nešťastlivce, který si zoufal nad nepojízdným vozidlem anglické výroby.


End file.
